


i fell in love (with the radio) DJ

by fullsunlet



Series: Christmas Christmas Time is Here [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Johnny and Jaehyun are radio DJs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunlet/pseuds/fullsunlet
Summary: Against all better judgement, Doyoung allowed Ten to send in his story about meeting his soulmate at an LP store to his favourite Saturday night radio show to ask for advice on how he should meet him again. Luckily for him, one of the DJs knew exactly who this cute guy was.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Christmas Christmas Time is Here [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579702
Comments: 16
Kudos: 232





	i fell in love (with the radio) DJ

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is not a soulmate AU  
> \- some context: Doyoung called Jaehyun his soulmate because their hands kept reaching out for the SAME LPs (ISNT THAT THE CUTEST)

If Doyoung was to use one word to describe himself, it would be ‘practical’. He wasn’t so much an opportunist as he didn’t believe in the loss of others for his own gains. He only believed in doing the important things at the right time.

“Can’t you write in to that radio show you like and ask for some advice? Doesn’t one of the DJs give really good advice?” Ten suggested as if it wasn’t the radio show he listened to with Doyoung every Saturday night, as if he didn’t know said DJ’s name.

Doyoung had just finished telling his story to Ten about meeting his soulmate at an LP store two nights ago (“And you’re only telling me this now?” Ten had demanded while Doyoung had merely rolled his eyes and informed Ten that he hadn’t been home for the past two nights). The stranger wasn’t exactly Doyoung’s soulmate by any true or logical means, but that had been what Doyoung decided on his own.

All Doyoung had wanted was for Ten to give him some advice, not listen to Ten telling him to write in to their favourite radio show for _the_ advice.

Glaring at Ten who was sitting on the floor, Doyoung pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. “What do I say?” Clearing his throat, he faked a higher pitch as he said: “Hi, John-D and Jae-D, I met my soulmate at an LP store, except he doesn’t know that he’s my soulmate!”

Ten stared back at Doyoung with a weird look. “How about something more normal like, ‘I met this cute guy at an LP shop and he ran away before giving me his number even though he said he would, so now I have no way of contacting him but I want to meet him again’? Better?”

For a moment then, Doyoung almost agreed with Ten, simply because he was desperate for a sign, a way, anything, to meet the other again.

Sinking into the couch, Doyoung sighed as he brought his arms up to rest his chin on one of his hands. “I don’t even know his name.”

Hurrying over to Doyoung’s side, Ten placed a comforting hand around his friend’s shoulder. “Is there anything you remember about him, then?”

“Obviously.” Simultaneously, they both said, “Dimples.” That word had appeared far too many times in Doyoung’s story.

Ten landed a slap on Doyoung’s knee, earning himself a glare from the other which he ignored easily. “What are you waiting for? Ask John-D for advice! He’s the better DJ of the two anyway.”

Doyoung wanted to argue that Jae-D gave better advice but he settled for making a face at Ten to show that he disagreed. “What should my nickname be?”

Shrugging, Ten grabbed his phone from where it was on the low table and began scrolling through his social media accounts. “You could just use your real name.” He placed his phone down after liking a few random photos on Instagram to grin at Doyoung. “Or you could leave it to me and I’ll handle it for you. Nickname and story and all.”

It was a bad idea to trust Ten. It was always a bad idea to trust Ten. Doyoung knew from experience and Doyoung knew it in his bones but Doyoung was also desperate. More than that, Doyoung was practical and he knew that he had to do important things at the right time. Asking for love advice to two radio DJs was indeed, extremely important for Doyoung at that moment.

“Fine,” Doyoung agreed without any other questions.

*

It was overcast, clouds blanketing the sky in a dark gloom, and soon raindrops were peltering against the window that Jaehyun was leaning his head against. The weather was, in Jaehyun’s opinion, a mirror of his mood. Turning his head to the side, Jaehyun frowned at Johnny before plucking out one of the latter’s air pods so that he could listen to him. “It’s your fault he doesn’t have my number, Johnny.”

Gasping, Johnny slapped a hand on his chest as he reached out to take his air pod back from Jaehyun’s grasp. “How is it my fault?” He was about to put the air pod back into his ear when Jaehyun glared at him, telling him that the conversation wasn’t over.

“You told me the meeting was at five instead of four, then you called me at half past three and said you got it wrong and told me to rush down to the studio.”

“At least I told you I got it wrong,” Johnny reasoned but Jaehyun wasn’t having any of that.

Shaking his head, Jaehyun pointed at Johnny accusatively. “I said I was going to give him my number and then I literally _ran away_.”

Shrugging, Johnny quickly moved out of the way when Jaehyun attempted to whack his arm. “That’s all on you. I wasn’t the one who told you to run off like that. You should have given him your number first.”

“I’m sorry for being responsible,” Jaehyun huffed, crossing his arms, hoping the rain would just stop because it was just making him more depressed.

“Just go back to the shop,” Johnny said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “He’ll turn up again. Besides, you still have to get that LP you’ve been whining about wanting.”

Puffing up his cheeks, Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at Johnny. It was an idea he had thought about himself but he wasn’t sure if the other would truly be there. For all Jaehyun knew, the other probably never wanted to see him again for ditching him in the middle of the store the way he had after saying, _here’s my number_ , before proceeding to dash off once he had read the text from Johnny. “For your own sake, he better. That was my soulmate I forgot to give my number to back there.”\

Johnny scoffed and plugged his air pod back into his ear.

*

Saturday night came and Doyoung regretted ever trusting Ten and leaving it up to his friend to _handle it for him_. He knew which story belonged to him, or more precisely, to Ten, the moment one of the radio DJs read out the nickname.

 _“This is from Do-Bunny,”_ Jae-D’s voice came through his phone’s speaker.

“Ten,” Doyoung growled while Ten cackled evilly, holding onto his stomach as he fell onto his back.

 _“Hi, JJ-Ds,”_ then a laugh, _“I was wondering if you guys could give me some advice. I was at this LP store one afternoon where I met this extremely cute boy with the cutest dimples ever. Unfortunately for me, I didn’t manage to get his name or number because he seemed like he was rushing off somewhere. I really want to meet him again but I don’t know what to do.”_ There was the sound of paper shuffling. _“What do you think about this, John-D? I say he should go back to the store again. On the same day at the same time.”_

Another voice joined then, and Ten visibly brightened up. _“I agree with you, Jae-D. Do-Bunny- ”_ Doyoung winced at the name before glaring at Ten who looked unrepentant. _“- mentioned that it was an LP store, didn’t he? And how he rushed off so abruptly. I’m guessing that he didn’t manage to get the LP he was looking for, so he might go back to the store again. We hope this helps, Do-Bunny! And we hope dimples will show up too!”_

 _“Dimples?”_ Jae-D echoed with a chuckle. _“But yes, we hope it helps and that all goes well for you. Now moving on to the next message…”_

Slapping Doyoung’s thigh, Ten only spoke once the other gave him his attention. “I told you John-D had the best advice!”

“It was Jae-D, but sure, it was good. I’ll take it.” Suddenly, Doyoung grabbed Ten by his shirt. “Don’t _ever_ call me Do-Bunny again.”

*

Going back to the LP store was a bad idea. It was unusually crowded for a weekday afternoon but it might be because of the launch of a new drink in the store’s cafe. Barely five minutes had passed and Doyoung wanted to leave already. Negative thoughts filled his head - what if he wasn’t going to turn up? What if Doyoung was just being overly hopeful? What if -

“You’re really here,” Doyoung said in surprise, eyes widening when he saw Jaehyun.

“Were you waiting for me?” Jaehyun asked, unable to stop himself from smiling brightly, dimples digging in deep on his face.

Laughing, Doyoung nodded and Jaehyun could feel the tips of his ears growing red. “I have to admit that I was hoping to see you again.” Oh wait, Jaehyun could feel his entire ear growing red. “I can’t believe that that radio DJ was right.”

Perking up, Jaehyun smiled, knowing that it was him Doyoung was referring to. “Radio DJ?”

Shaking his head, Doyoung lowered his head with a small smile and Jaehyun could feel his heart exploding with affection at that moment. “It’s silly but I wrote in to a radio show - ” Doyoung paused, frowning. “Actually, it was my friend who wrote in my story for me. I wouldn’t use such a nickname.”

Jaehyun knew what the nickname was and if anyone asked him, he found it pretty apt too, but he wasn’t about to tell Doyoung that. “What was it?”

All Doyoung did was laugh in response, not wanting to entertain Jaehyun with the most minor detail. “He wrote about how I met you in this LP store and how I didn’t even have your name or contact details but really wanted to see you again.” Then he lifted his head and tilted it slightly to his left. “One of the DJs told me to come back to the same place on the same day at the same time and he said that you might show up. It made sense to me since you probably wanted to buy that LP you didn’t manage to purchase the other day.” Sucking in his lower lip, Doyoung slowly dragged his teeth over it as a look of embarrassment washed over his face. “And I still don’t have your name. Or number.”

Grinning, Jaehyun jerked a thumb towards the cafe. “Why don’t we get a seat and we can talk all about my name and number.”

“Am I going to regret this?” Doyoung asked jokingly, but he was also following Jaehyun to a seat.

They found a table in the corner and once they were settled down, Jaehyun asked, “Tell me your name first so I can get us drinks.”

“This isn’t Starbucks so that’s a very bad line,” Doyoung laughed, pausing for a moment before he said, “It’s Doyoung. So, what’s your name?”

Smile wide on his face, dimples on full display, Jaehyun shrugged. “You’ll find out eventually.”

Groaning, Doyoung gave Jaehyun a pleading look. “Do you have to be so cryptic?”

“Only when my date is cute,” Jaehyun replied with a wink as he stood up and went over to the counter.

He came back to the table with two matching drinks.

After handing Doyoung his drink and a straw, Jaehyun took a sip from his own as he stared at Doyoung, watching the way the other ducked his head in embarrassment when he found Jaehyun looking at him so intently. “I’m Jaehyun.”

The straw fell out of Doyoung’s mouth and he looked at Jaehyun, trying his best to comprehend the unspoken words. “You’re the radio DJ,” Doyoung gasped in realisation.

“I wanted to see you again too,” Jaehyun admitted, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I honestly meant to give you my number that day but Johnny messed up our schedule time so I had to rush back to the office. I’m really sorry about that. I only realised that I haven’t given you my number when I had gotten into my manager’s car and trust me when I say that I cried about it.”

Listening to Jaehyun’s explanation brought a small smile onto Doyoung’s face. At least he knew then that it wasn’t because of something he had said or done at the very last second which made Jaehyun change his mind about giving him his number. It had been because of John-D.

“So, what do you say?” Jaehyun leaned forward, watching Doyoung for a reaction. “Go on two dates with me?”

“Two dates?” Doyoung repeated, half amused and half confused. “You’re jumping to two right away? Not even a first date?”

Solemnly, Jaehyun nodded as he stated in a serious tone, “It’s two or none.”

“And if I choose none?” Doyoung teased.

Sitting straighter in his seat, Jaehyun gave Doyoung a hurt look. “It’s two or four,” he corrected his previous words. “I like multiples of two. You see, if I somehow mess up the first date, I have the second date to make up for it.”

“What if you screw up the second date?”

Jaehyun pursed his lips in concentration before he eventually shook his head. “Highly unlikely. But if I do screw up the second date…” With a sigh, he continued, “Then I guess you can not show up for the third date. Otherwise, you can go on two more dates with me.”

“You must take a lot of boys and girls out,” Doyoung mused.

Quickly shaking his head to deny Doyoung’s words, Jaehyun flashed him a sheepish smile. “Not really. You’re the first person I’m trying to hit on in three years and for a moment there I was afraid that I was trying too hard and might have scared you off.”

After staring at Jaehyun a while longer (just to tease him), Doyoung grinned widely. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Two dates.”

Doing a small fist-pump in the air, Jaehyun hurriedly handed his phone over to Doyoung. “Put your address in my notes. I’ll pick you up.”

Laughing, Doyoung did as he was told. “Don’t bring me back to this LP store,” he warned as he handed Jaehyun back his phone.

“I won’t screw up that badly,” Jaehyun said as he typed a message to Doyoung. “You can save my name as ‘Prince Charming’.”

Doyoung smiled at his phone. “I think Jaehyun’s pretty similar to that.”

Maybe writing in to the radio show wasn’t such a bad idea after all. (Not that Doyoung was going to thank Ten for it.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
